


Rescue

by originally



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam still wakes every night in a cold sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "rescue" at femslash100.

It's been weeks, but Sam still wakes every night in a cold sweat, coming to consciousness all at once like she's been shocked, like she's in freefall and her mind is still catching up.

It takes her a moment to find herself again, to remember she's not on Yamatai and Himiko isn't in her head. Lara made sure of that.

More often than not, Lara's eyes are open too. Sam doesn't know what haunts her dreams; they don't talk about it, only twine their fingers together in the dark and ground themselves in one another, rescuing each other over again.


End file.
